Necessidade
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Ikarus, o ex discípulo de Kanon, engravida a noiva de outro homem. E agora? Twincest Saga X Kanon, hétero com alguns pers originais.
1. Chapter 1

_**Necessidade**_

Saga havia acordado cedo àquele dia. Estava bem disposto, com vontade mesmo de trabalhar, como usualmente tinha. Olhou para Kanon na cama, ainda despido. Acariciou de leve seu torso e beijou seu rosto e seus ombros, mas logo se levantou, dado que o mais novo poderia levantar e... querer "coisas". Como quase sempre queria...

O primogênito saiu da cama, vestiu-se, lavou o rosto e foi comer algo. Enquanto era servido pelos criados, sorria a eles e lhes agradecia. Mas seu pensamento ia longe... tinha coisas demais pra fazer durante o dia. Portanto, logo se levantou, escovou os dentes e ia para sua sala de trabalho, quando...

...quando sentiu aquele apertão por trás. O Kanon.

- Uuunnn... Saguinha...

- Kanon... aproveita pra dormir mais um pouco!

- Não... eu acordei com uma idéia maravilhosa na cabeça...

Saga virou os olhos, já pensando que ele ia querer "aquilo" de novo.

- Kanon...! Já não bastou tudo que fizemos ontem à noite? Seu pau é de aço ou o quê?

- Ah... dessa vez não é sexo.

Saga se surpreendeu. Realmente... o modo de Kanon lhe abraçar não era tão "sexual" quanto costumava ser. Havia nele algo mais... afetuoso.

- Que é então, Kanon...?

- É... é que... Saga... a gente já vive junto e se curte há bastante tempo.

- Sim...?

- E eu estava pensando aqui... se não dava pra gente ter um filhinho!

O mais velho se sobressaltou. Filhinho?

- Kanon! Como você quer ter um filho, se homens não engravidam?

- Ah... não precisa ser de sangue. Podemos pegar uma criancinha que não pode ser criada pelos pais... e adotar!

Saga se desfez de Kanon, virou de frente e o olhou nos olhos, segurando em seus ombros.

- Kanon. Você sabe, sempre soube que Cavaleiros não podem ser pais!

- Hum? Mas agora nossa função é outra!

- Pior, Kanon! A função de Grande Mestre é ainda pior! Mais trabalhosa mentalmente falando, embora não precisemos usar a força física como antes! Ocupa mais tempo, mais energia mental, mais tudo!

- Saguinha... não dá mesmo?

- Acho que não, Kanon! Olha, eu vou trabalhar, tá bem? Vou lá, depois a gente se fala!

Assim, se esquivando do gêmeo, Saga saiu e foi para sua sala de trabalho. Kanon saiu resmungando mais uma vez. "Que droga, nenhum filhinho? Queria tanto um... pra ensinar as coisas pra ele... humpf!"

Quando Kanon ia lavar o rosto e comer alguma coisa, um dos guardas o reverenciou e pediu permissão para lhe passar um recado.

- Senhor, há um rapaz na porta do recinto do Grande Mestre desejando falar com você.

- Hum? Quem é?

- Ikarus, o Santo de Prata de Delfim.

- Ah, o Ikarus! Ele foi meu discípulo! Mande entrar, mande entrar!

O guarda fez uma reverência a Kanon e saiu da sala, indo em seguida chamar o rapaz. Ikarus logo entrou na sala, com um ar abatido e estranho em seu semblante.

- Olá, Ikarus! - cumprimentou o gêmeo de Saga, efusivamente - Como vai?

- Não muito bem, senhor...

- Hum? O que aconteceu? Tem a ver com a tal da Dânae de novo, é?

- É... mas desta vez a coisa é um pouco pior!

- Pior? Diga pra mim, rapaz, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu... sabe, no dia de seu casamento com Saga¹, eu conversei com a mãe dela.

- Ah. A Dalila. Sei. E aí?

- Ela disse que faria de tudo para garantir a felicidade da filha...

- Sim, eu entendo.

- E ela... ela não queria que a filha casasse com Antínoco, o noivo que o pai escolheu pra ela². Então... ela ajudou a filha a fugir...!

- Fugir? Onde a menina está agora?

- Comigo...

- Com você, é? Estão morando juntos?

- Sim... eu a acolhi clandestinamente na vila dos Cavaleiros de Prata.

- E aí, rapaz? Estão juntos mesmo? Quero dizer... estão namorando, qual o status da relação de vocês?

- Nem eu sei! Ah, senhor, isso tudo é tão confuso pra mim...!

- Calma, rapaz! Se está sendo confuso pra você, que tem um relacionamento heterossexual... imagine pra mim, que por anos me relacionei clandestinamente com meu próprio irmão gêmeo!

- É que a coisa ficou... um pouco mais difícil.

- Difícil, é? Como?

- Sabe... no começo, eu e Dânae queríamos passar um período vivendo como irmãos... por conta até da educação que ela recebeu, e tudo. Mas aí... morando na mesma casa... a gente não aguentou e...

Nessa hora Kanon sorriu de orelha a orelha, já sabendo o que o rapaz ia falar.

- Fizeram "aquilo", né? E tá certo! Você gosta dela, ela gosta de você... senta aí na cadeira, pode me contar como foi!

Kanon agia com todos os trejeitos de um pai que fica orgulhoso do filho que teve a primeira vez. Também, não era pra menos. Ele treinara Ikarus por cinco anos!

- Ah... foi aquilo que o senhor me falou³. Eu não me arrependi de não ter corrido atrás de outra pessoa só pra "aplacar os hormônios"... foi algo muito especial! A única coisa é que foi... meio... rápido, se é que me entende...

A essa altura das coisas, Kanon riu.

- Ora essa, meu rapaz! Está com quantos anos mesmo?

- Fiz quinze há dois meses, senhor.

- Ah! Eu comecei a fazer essas coisas com quinze anos também. E lembro perfeitamente como é! Ih, rapaz, a primeira vez que fiz com o Saga... ele se controlou legal, gozou num tempo razoável... mas ele sempre pareceu "adulto demais" pra idade que tinha na época! Até nisso! Já eu? Tive de me segurar pra não gozar logo no começo!

Ikarus riu, meio constrangido de falar daquelas coisas com alguém.

- Mas e aí, rapaz! Está feliz com ela, ela está feliz com você...?

- Sim, está. A única coisa... o senhor sabe. O pai dela...

- Ah, é! O pai, e o tal do noivo, uma loucura! E agora, rapaz?

- Bom... Dalila me mandou uma mensagem, dizendo que ela mesma sofre risco de vida na casa de seu marido... o homem é louco!

- Essas porcarias desses conservadores de Rodório, a maioria uns loucos mesmo! Mas e aí, me conta mais!

- Ele quer porque quer resgatar a filha e entregá-la para Antínoco, mesmo... mesmo que ela não seja mais pura. O antigo noivo diz que a aceita mesmo assim.

- E nessa história ninguém leva a vontade da moça em consideração? Pois sim! E aí?

- E aí... que ela descobriu recentemente estar grávida de mim.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kanon teve um choque. Até então, a situação era perfeitamente contornável. Casava-se a menina com Ikarus - e ele como Grande Mestre tinha plenos poderes de fazê-lo - e pronto. O pai da menina que ousasse dar um "a"! O casal sendo protegido por Kanon, não haveriam represálias. Mas uma gravidez...

- Rapaz, por que não usou perservativo?

- Foi tão rápido, senhor! Quando vi, estávamos nus na cama...

- Ah, sem desculpas, moleque! Você sabia muito bem que meter em mulher de idade fértil podia dar em bebê!

- Sabia... mas infelizmente aconteceu!

- Sei! E agora vem encher o meu saco por uma gozada que eu nem dei!

- Desculpe...

- Não adianta pedir desculpas! Você sabe muito bem que um filho vai atrapalhar toda a sua vida de Cavaleiro! Não é permitido que Santos de Atena tenham filhos!

- Eu sei disso! Só fico triste, pois... pois eu quero de verdade ficar com ela! E se esse filho viesse em outras condições...eu estaria feliz!

- Rapaz, nesse âmbito nem com experiências minhas eu posso te ajudar! Nunca fui pai... mas... ei! É isso!

- O que?

- Vocês podem entregar o bebezinho... pra adoção! Que tal?

- E quem adotaria o meu filho...? Eu cresceria longe dele?

- Não! Cresceria pertinho! Só preciso conversar com o Saga! Venha!

Já animado de novo, Kanon tomou o ex-discipulo pela mão e o levou até a sala onde Saga estava ocupado. Bateu na porta várias vezes e escutou um "já vai" de lá de dentro. Logo, a porta se abriu e tanto Ikarus quanto Kanon entraram na sala. Saga se surpreendeu e os cumprimentou.

- Olá, Ikarus! Como vai?

Kanon respondeu por ele.

- Olha, Saga, a coisa ainda meio feia pra ele. Sabe aquele caso lá, da Dânae?

- Sim... que tem isso?

- Pois é, Saga! Ele fugiu com a menina e embuchou ela!

O mais velho dos gêmeos quase deu um salto pra trás, tamanha a rapidez com que Kanon lhe comunicara o fato.

- O-o quê?

- É! E agora, acho que já achamos o nosso filhinho!

Nesta hora, tanto Saga quando Ikarus ficaram completamente chocados.

- Ka-Kanon! Não podemos, ele... é filho de Dânae e Ikarus, não dá!

- Senhor Kanon - disse o ex-aprendiz do gêmeo mais moço - Como assim? O senhor pretende adotar meu filho com Dânae, é isso?

- É, rapaz! Hoje de manhã eu estava conversando com Saga sobre isso, sobre uma possível adoção, já que biológicos nem dá pra gente ter... e parece que essa oportunidade caiu do céu!

- Mas, senhor Kanon... eu quero assumir o meu filho. Não sou tão sem brios pra isso! Não. Eu quero assumir a Dãnae e o filho. Porém, preciso de uma certa ajuda. Ela não será uma mãe abandonada!

Kanon olhou para o discípulo, um adolescente novinho, porém com olhos de quem já viu muita coisa... o que de fato era verdade. E viu que não seria justo "roubar" dessa forma o filho dele com a moça. Haviam muitas implicações...

- Ah, rapaz... é verdade! Quando ele crescesse... ficaria confuso sobre a paternidade biológica ou a assistida. Melhor mesmo seria adotar uma criança completamente abandonada... o caso de vocês é outro! Bem, eu posso tentar ajudar. De verdade. Como sou o Grande Mestre e Saga também, podemos dar guarida pra você e pra moça por um tempo. Mas aí a gente vai ter que conversar com o pai dela, com o ex-noivo... pra todo mundo ver que a melhor opção é essa, que ela não queria o outro rapaz. Tá certo?

- Sim... está certo.

- E essa criança vai nascer, viu? Nem pensar em aborto, que isso é bobagem! Outra coisa: vão casar, que é pra formalizar logo o negócio e ninguém botar defeito!

- E sobre o fato... a norma de nenhum Cavaleiro poder ser pai?

- Ah... isso a gente dá um jeito! Agora que aconteceu, vamos ter de contornar da melhor forma possível! Não acha, Saguinha?

O primogênito simplesmente abanou positivamente a cabeça e sorriu. Em seguida, disse:

- Antes de tomarmos qualquer decisão, gostaria de ver a sua... "noiva", se é que assim posso chamá-la. Pode pedir para que venha até aqui?

- Claro, senhor! Ela jamais se recusaria!

- Então vá.

Mais animado do que estava quando adentrara a sala, Ikarus sorriu para Kanon e saiu da sala, indo chamar Dânae. Após a saída dele, Saga olhou para Kanon...

- Que enrascada hein! Tão novos e já nisso...

- Ora, Saga! Com essa idade a gente já morava sozinho e já trepava! Se fõssemos casal hétero, poderíamos ser pais com essa idade também!

- É diferente, Kanon! Homens não engravidam! Nada disso prejudicou nosso andamento como Santos de Atena!

- Outras coisas prejudicaram...

- Não é hora pra isso, vá!

- Mas de qualquer forma, isso ou ela ser casada forçada com o cara de quem não gostava? Podia estar grávida também, "legitimamente", mas de um casamento que seria mais um pesadelo que outra coisa!

- Eu sei... eu sei! De qualquer forma, vamos tentar resolver isso da melhor forma possível. O menino é seu discípulo...

Kanon assentiu, enquanto esperavam pela moça... e veriam que, realmente, aquele caso daria um bom pano pra manga ainda...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Cerimônia"_

_²Vide a fic "Valentine's Day"_

_³Vide a fic "Enquanto não acha a pessoa certa"  
><em>

_Olá gente! Pois é, finalmente o Ikarus engatou com a Dânae, mas deu "pobrema" logo de cara! Ai, esse Santuário sem uma boa política de contracepção..._

_Será fic curta, no máximo uns 2 ou 3 capítulos a mais. Espero atualizar logo!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	2. Chapter 2

II

Enquanto os gêmeos esperavam Ikarus voltar com Dânae, Kanon ficava matutando algumas coisas...

"Vejamos... nós, eu e Saga, temos a mesma idade da tal de Dalila, que é mãe da Dânae. A Dânae está grávida. Isso significa que Dalina será avó! Peraí! Eu tenho idade pra ser avô?"

- Saga, a gente tem idade pra ser avô! Não é possível que a gente já esteja tão velho assim!

Desesperado como uma mulher bonita em crise de meia-idade, Kanon foi correndo ao espelho pra ver se estava tudo bem. Sim, estava... cabelos, OK... rosto, OK... corpo lindo e escultural como sempre, OK... então, onde estava a idade pra ser avô?

"Caralho, eu não tenho pecha de vovozinho! Nem pai fui ainda, oras!"

Saga, o qual nem estava aí praquilo e revisava alguns relatórios, respondeu atrasado, só por responder:

- Que nada, Kanon! No mundo dito "normal", de fora do Santuário, temos idade pra sermos é pais, isso sim... é que em Rodório eles só pensam em parir... então são pais na adolescência e avós prematuros. O problema são eles, não nós!

- Eu sei! Mas só de saber que alguém de nossa idade já é avó... dá nervoso, Saguinha!

- Ah Kanon, deixa de bobagem! Senta o rabo aí e pára de pensar besteira!

- Sentar, é? O rabo? Onde?

E lá foi o Kanon querendo apalpar o Saga onde não devia (ou devia?). Logo o mais velho se arrependeu de ter falado aquela frase...

- Kanon, logo eles estão de volta...!

- Até que pra quem tem idade pra ser vovô eu consigo trepar bastante! Né Saguinha?

- É, Kanon, consegue! Demais até pro meu gosto! Agora pára que eles vão chegar!

- Un... Saguinha... deixa eu sentar meu rabo, vai...! Rapidinho...

- Rapidinho nada, e pra se limpar?

- Esse é o mal de ser homem... un!

Sendo racional uma vez na vida, o mais novo dos gêmeos levantou do colo do Saga e foi ao banheiro jogar uma água no rosto. O primogênito respirou aliviado ante o bom senso do marido, o qual veio em boa hora...

...pois o pessoal logo chegou. Escoltados por guardas, Ikarus e Dânae adentravam a sala. Saga se recompôs e cumprimentou o jovem casal, enquanto dispensava o guarda. Kanon, porém, ainda esperava aquele "ardor" passar. Logo, porém, se viu em condições de sair do banheiro e ver o discípulo com a namorada.

A primeira visão de ambos lhe comoveu, assim como também a Saga. Eram apenas dois adolescentes, com ar desamparado e de quem não sabia muito bem como lidar com a vida. Mesmo assim, Ikarus tentava passar um ar protetor. De quem cuidaria... de sua família.

Já Dânae, fosse pela gravidez recente, fosse pelo fato de que ela era quem havia fugido de casa e sido o pivô da destruição de um núcleo familiar, se mostrava mais frágil e apreensiva. Era, realmente, muito parecida com Dalila quando tinha quinze anos. Kanon quase reviu nela a menina que um dia quis roubar Saga de si. Porém, não conseguia sentir rancor... ela era, afinal, outra pessoa. Não a mãe... e agora estava grávida, numa situação completamente adversa.

Kanon tomou assento numa cadeira que havia na sala, e chamou os adolescentes para perto de si.

- Muito bem... você que é a Dânae, não é?

A menina assentiu, com um gesto quase tímido. Mas em seguida, olhou Kanon nos olhos, como que para demonstrar que conseguia se sentir digna.

- Sim, senhor.

- Você parece muito com sua mãe! Sabia que conheci sua mãe quando ela tinha a sua idade?

- Sim. Ela me contou.

- Pois é... bem, o Ikarus me contou que a situação de vocês é meio ruinzinha, né? Olha, eu quis chamar você, pra ver o que você acha! Deve ser um saco pra uma garota da sua idade escutar que o pai quer ver casada, que o Ikarus quer namorar... mas nunca perguntam a sua opinião pra nada! Então eu pergunto: quem você escolhe, mocinha? O Antínoco, que é o noivo que seu pai lhe escolheu, ou Ikarus? Não escolha o Ikarus por minha causa hein! Deve escolher quem deseja!

A moça olhou para Kanon mais uma vez, e respondeu:

- É o Ikarus. Eu já o achava gentil e prestativo desde muito antes disso tudo acontecer... ele me cumprimentava, fazia reverência pra mamãe... apenas não falava muito com papai por ele não gostar de si... afinal, ele sabia que os interesses de Ikarus em mim eram românticos.

- Sim? E essa gravidez? Você queria?

- Eu... eu queria sim, mas não para agora. Francamente, é muita coisa junta para a minha cabeça... outro dia eu era a donzela de Rodório que casaria com um noivo que mal conhecia... e de repente minha mãe me diz que posso fugir, que posso mudar de vida... e eu, quando vi que era pra fugir com Ikarus, não hesitei! Mas e agora...? Estou grávida sem ser casada, minha mãe brigada com meu pai por minha causa... o que fazer? Digamos que Ikarus é sim a pessoa certa... mas na hora errada!

- Ah, qual hora errada, querida! - exclamou Kanon, animado, como que para distrai-la daquele pensamento ou tentar minimizar sua dor - Se não fosse isso, lá estava você casada com um cara completamente estranho, vai saber como ele estaria te tratando agora! Quem deve saber com quem casar é você, não seu pai, e se está feliz com o Ikarus, que fique com ele! Mas tem uma coisa: se esse safado sem vergonha distratar você ou o bebê, fala comigo que dou umas bifas nele! Ele fez o filho, agora vai ter que assumir a bucha na íntegra, que nem homem!

A mocinha riu, e Ikarus corou de vergonha. Mas em seguida tomou ar altivo e declarou:

- Claro que vou cuidar, senhor Saga! Não seria alguém de brios se não o fizesse! Até porque quem suporta um treinamento como o que o senhor me ministrou, suporta qualquer coisa! Ainda mais por minha nova família!

- Sei! Tô gostando de ver, hein! Assim que se fala! Bem, meninos! A bem da verdade, isso tudo pode parecer acontecer cedo demais para vocês, mas a maioria do povo de Rodório casa com essa idade mesmo. E engravida com essa idade mesmo. Então... bem, como é pra tudo ficar certinho e fica mal pra sociedade de conservadores os dois co-habitando sem casarem, o casório pode ser organizado. Certo? Mas tem uma coisinha... pra não ficar com ar de desafeto, vamos ter que tentar apaziguar o seu pai, Dânae.

Ambos fizeram uma cara desanimada. Ikarus por saber que havia sido a causa da fuga de Dânae, e Dânae por não ter a mínima vontade de falar com alguém tão ingorante quanto o pai.

- Eh, molecada, que carinhas são essas? - Kanon disse batendo as mãos, como fazia quando um grupo de jovens aprendizes estava sem ânimo ou motivação para treinar - O véio deve ser barra pesada, mas eu sou mais, tá? E de qualquer forma, eu estarei protegendo vocês! Ele não pode fazer um "isso" sem passar por minha autoridade antes! Os dois casam e ponto, o tal do Antínoco que arrume outra noiva! Tá OK?

- Sim, senhor... - respondeu a moça, ainda com ar um pouco apático - Sabemos... mas a questão nem é de ele poder nos fazer mal... ao menos para mim, a questão é por ter de fazer tudo clandestinamente!

- Ah, calma! Muito em breve, com a minha bênção - e do Saguinha, né Saguinha? - a coisa não será mais clandestina. E de qualquer forma, o véio assim que ver o netinho vai ficar babão! Aposto!

- Tomara... - concluiu Dânae, com ar de quem não acreditava muito que aquilo fosse possível.

Kanon continuou sorrindo, e com quase tudo concluído, já ia dispensando o jovem casal, quando Saga levantou da cadeira onde redigia relatórios e se dirigiu a eles. Parecia mais alto que Kanon (embora não fosse), e mais majestoso também. Parecia mais... divino... enquanto Kanon era essencialmente humano, terreno. Aquilo os assombrou, mas o sorriso que veio de Saga em seguida espantou todo e qualquer receio que pudessem ter.

- Meninos... o Kanon falou quase tudo que precisava ser falado, mas... vocês morando numa vila como a dos Cavaleiros de Prata... eu não acho isso correto! Ainda mais com um bebê por vir. Creio que como a Casa de Gêmeos está vaga, pois eu e Kanon agora somos Grandes Mestres e vivemos aqui, vocês podem viver por lá ao menos durante este período delicado que será a gravidez de Dânae. Não é mesmo? O que acha, Kanon?

O jovem casal se surpreendeu em ver a que ponto poderia chegar a bondade de Saga. Ikarus foi até ele, prestou-lhe uma reverência e lhe beijou a mão esquerda, em sinal de respeito e submissão. Em seguida, disse:

- Eu lhe seria eternamente grato, senhor!

- O que é isso! A casa está vaga, você é quase um filho para Kanon... e se o é para ele, é como se fosse um para mim também.

- Eu também não me importo que ocupe a Casa de Gêmeos por enquanto, Ikarus! - declarou Kanon, como resposta à indagação aterior do gêmeo - Por mim, realizam a mudança ainda hoje!

Ambos os adolescentes sorriram. Kanon logo ordenou que um guarda fosse até a casa que Ikarus ocupava na vila dos Cavaleiros de Prata, e ajudasse com a mudança. Sendo assim, o casal se arranjou sob a proteção dos Grandes Mestres do Santuário. Ao menos esta parte estava mais tranquila...

...mas ainda viria a parte complicada, que era o pai de Dânae e o apaziguamento da família dela.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Continuei! E aí, o que estão achando desse novo casal?_

_Um abraço especial para xxxSly. Moça, não se preocupe: eu não vou fazer Saga e Kanon trairem um ao outro jamais. Rsssssss! Surtaria 1000x se isso acontecesse! E que bom que gostou de Ikarus e Dânae! Eu tinha que fazer algo especial pra eles depois do tanto de fic que fiz de fic com eles... rs! _

_Beijocas!_


	3. Chapter 3

III

Ainda no mesmo dia, um dos soldados rasos do Santuário veio dar o recado para Kanon e Saga de que havia um aldeão de Rodório procurando falar com eles. O gêmeo mais velho já ficou desconfiado, já meio que "adivinhando" certas coisas.

- Hum... o nome dele é Demétrius, certo?

- Sim - respondeu o guarda.

- Ele está sozinho ou acompanhado?

- Acompanhado. Parece que junto dele está uma mulher, também aldeã, e um rapaz que aparenta ser mais jovem.

- Sim... mandem-nos entrar!

Kanon se agitou na cadeira onde estava sentado, pensando que precisaria ver o chato e conservador pai de Dânae. E pior ainda, Dalila, sua antiga rival dos tempos de adolescência. Mas Dalila, coitada...! Mal representava uma ameaça nesse quesito. Fora criada pra ser esposa submissa até as últimas consequências... e agora "pecava" por ter querido para a filha um destino diferente do casamento arranjado!

Então ele mais sentia pena de Dalila do que outra coisa. Terrível mesmo era o tal do Demétrius, um cara bronco, que queria ir casando a pobre filha adolescente assim, sem mais nem menos... mas que inferno! Deixasse a menina escolher! Mas não... homens de Rodório, pois sim! Teria de se segurar para não cometer uma loucura...

Logo os três chegaram. Saga, mais controlado e polido, pediu para que os três sentassem em assentos já distribuídos na sala. Eles assim o fizeram.

- Boa tarde, senhores. E senhora. Por que nos procuraram?

Demétrius, como sendo o mais velho e responsável pela família, tomou a palavra, segundo os moldes da tradição local. Ora, Saga, mesmo sendo incestuoso, não tendo sido pai e não sendo homossexual, meio que seguia essa tradição também... dado que, por ser mais velho que Kanon, mesmo que apenas alguns minutos, tomava a palavra primeiro do que ele em eventos como aquele.

Como dito antes, Demétrius tomou a palavra.

- Senhor! Eu soube hoje, pela boca miúda que sempre corre estas paragens, que minha filha está em poder seu. É verdade?

Kanon se remexeu na cadeira, impaciente. Como assim, "poder seu"? A menina agora era posse? E mesmo que fosse, em poder de Saga por quê, já que Ikarus era quem se encontrava vivendo com ela?

Saga respondeu:

- Senhor Demétrius, sua filha não se encontra em meu poder. Ela apenas se encontra morando na antiga moradia que servia de residência a mim e a meu irmão quando éramos solteiros e Santos de Gêmeos. De uns tempos para cá, desde que contraímos matrimônio, nos mudamos para este local, dado que nos tornamos Sacerdotes diretos de Atena.

- Sim, sim, disso tudo eu sei. O que quero saber é o seguinte... com que autoridade o senhor deixa a minha filha morando lá, junto com o molecote que corrompeu sua virtude?

Kanon se remexeu de novo na cadeira. Teve de segurar-se no encostos de braço da mesma quando ouviu o aldeão chamar seu aprendiz preferido de "molecote". Mas se conteve mais uma vez, esperando para ver a resposta de Saga, o qual logo o fez:

- Sei que não é de sua vontade, senhor Demétrius, mas a sua filha fugiu de casa, segundo o que me contou... não é mesmo?

- Sim.

- E ela passou a morar com Ikarus, o qual agora é... seu namorado. Bem. Ela não queria casar, ao menos não com o homem que o senhor lhe propunha... então não viu alternativa senão fugir.

- Alternativa! - interrompeu o pai de Dânae, em tom de deboche, sem o mínimo respeito pela fala de Saga - Alternativa! Quem estas garotas de hoje pensam ser? Nós as criamos, nos sacrificamos para que elas vivam bem e com saúde, arrumamos noivos de boa família para elas, para que possam ser cuidadas por um homem honesto e trabalhador, o qual possa lhes dar boa prole e sustentá-las como nós fazíamos... e é isso que temos em troca! Uma al-ter-na-ti-va! Escute bem, senhor Saga, o senhor acha mesmo que eu ia querer o mal de minha filha?

- Certamente que não, senhor, mas...

- Se não ia querer o mal dela, por que acha que a minha escolha de noivo não lhe seria boa?

- Porque ela assim não deseja. Ora, o matrimônio deve ser contraído por amor, com alguém a quem se preze... não apenas com fins de "quero ser cuidado"...

- Hah! Amor? Isso lá coloca mesa, senhor Saga? Esse moleque com quem ela co-habita agora, como uma cortesã sem bom nome... esse molecote inútil pode sustentá-la bem, sendo um Santo de Atena? Casamento por amor! É por isso que o senhor se casou tão velho, apenas porque quis se assegurar do amor?

Dessa vez Kanon se levantou da cadeira.

- Velho? Na sua aldeola pode até ser...! Mas eu não sou velho! E nem o Saguinha! Além do mais... qual o problema em se casar depois dos trinta anos? Apesar de tudo, eu e ele convivemos como casal desde a adolescência! Oras! Nunca fui "encalhado"!

- Senhor Kanon...! Eu sabia que o senhor uma hora tomaria a palavra da maneira que agora faz. Pois bem, eu lhe pergunto: além da razão de não querer ver minha filha desgraçada numa relação não-conjugal, e nem solteira depois dos trinta anos, como uma árvore seca e inútil... de que lhe serve esse casamento que o senhor fez? Um casamento sujo, de dois homens...! Que não gera filhos, e é feito apenas pela sem-vergonhice! Não podia dar em outra coisa a não ser um discípulo torpe como o seu!

- Ora! Ao menos sou muito feliz no meu casamento, obrigado! E a sua filha, que ia casar infeliz? E a sua mulher, que está há mais de quinze anos casada com um bronco-bruto como o senhor? Ela é feliz?

- Da minha mulher cuido eu. Agora, senhor Saga... seja lá como for, não vim aqui para discutir o que o senhor ou eu achamos do casamento, nem como o vemos. Vim discutir meu direito como pai - e não só isso. Trago aqui o noivo de Dânae, Antinoco. Ora, ele e eu tínhamos firmado termo de que ela se casaria com ele assim que fizesse quinze anos. Esse termo foi firmado há mais de dez anos, senhor, quando ela era pequena, com o pai dele! Agora, o que diz a ele...? Ele, que esperava uma noiva virgem e agora terá de se contentar com uma fornicadora grávida de outro?

Saga respirou fundo e em seguida continuou:

- Senhor Demetrius. Tudo isto eu tento entender. Tento entender a tradição de sua aldeia, e de sua família. O que não posso entender... é como a sua filha não tem sequer escolha sobre isto. Se o contrato foi firmado antes mesmo de ela completar cinco anos de idade...!

- Sim, senhor Saga, tudo isto é opinião sua. Agora explique a Antínoco como ele poderá se contentar com isto!

Antínoco era o "homem mais jovem" de quem o guarda falara. Ele tinha por volta de vinte e oito anos, era bem apessoado, mas tinha ar de homem muito duro. Saga o cumprimentou e em seguida tomou a palavra novamente.

- Senhor Antinoco. Vejo que lhe desgosta saber que sua noiva teve relações com outro homem, a ponto mesmo de engravidar dele.

- E a quem isto não desgostaria...?

- Ora, senhor... já que isto lhe desgosta... por que não escolher outra noiva? Devem haver tantas em Rodório que podem bem lhe servir...

- Não me importa. Eu quis Dânae por dez anos, e não será agora que vou desistir dela.

Saga suspirou em voz alta, mal acreditando.

- Mas como assim? Ela está com outro rapaz, o pai do filho dela...! Não pode mais contrair matrimônio com o senhor!

- Pode sim. Ah, se pode! É meu direito resgatá-la como noiva, por mais que ela esteja grávida de outro, e eu a quero!

Foi a vez de Kanon suspirar. Mas que coisa! Todos viam os direitos do homem ali presente, mas da mulher não...!

Saga tentava contornar a situação com mais calma:

- Senhor Antínoco... ela não quer voltar! Imagine o casamento infeliz que não fariam...

- Não me interessa. Quero casar com Dânae, e farei isso nem que seja a última coisa que faça em minha vida!

Saga não sabia o que falar ou fazer. Eles pareciam completamente irredutíveis! Antes de poder formular uma resposta, no entando, Demétrius voltou a falar:

- Senhor Saga, o senhor não tinha o direito de oferecer moradia clandestina a ela e ao moleque que a emprenhou. Não tinha! Ao saber da tramóia de ambos, o senhor tinha a obrigação de devolver a noiva à sua família, em vez de simplesmente acolhê-los em seu desvario juvenil!

- Senhor, o senhor me desculpe, mas eu jamais entendei isso de "direito familiar" acima da vontade e da felicidade de quem quer que seja! Ela está feliz assim, nós a vimos! Apenas não queria um filho agora, mas o casamento com Antínoco também não era de sua vontade! E como eles se viram em situação desamparada na aldeia dos Cavaleiros de Prata, decidimos acolhê-los para que eles se sintam melhor...

- Infâmia! Eu não poderia esperar nada pior de um homem incestuoso como o senhor! Ora! Pois me devolverão a filha, e a darão a seu legítimo noivo, mesmo que eu tenha de pôr esta sala abaixo!

Saga não queria reagir violentamente, mas se não lhe restasse outra alternativa, era o que ele teria de fazer... porém antes que a coisa ficasse ainda pior, Dalila levantou de seu assento e tentou acalmar o marido.

- Acalme-se, Demétrius...

- E você cale-se e sente-se no seu lugar! Você ajudou a menina a fugir, e se eu fosse outro homem, a teria posto para fora de casa! Não tem mais pai nem mãe, então não teria para onde ir!

Nessa hora, Saga viu algo estranho no rosto de Dalila.

- Dalila, o que...?

- Oh deixe, senhor Saga... deixe!

Com vergonha, ela quis esconder o que havia em seu rosto. Porém, Kanon havia visto... e primeiro que Saga. Levantou do assento e foi até ela.

- Espere... o que é isto eu seu rosto?

Sem esperar resposta, Kanon foi até ela e retirou suas mãos do rosto. E viu... uma nódoa roxa. Um hematoma. Na mesma hora ele entendeu.

- Safado, cachorro, sem vergonha...! Vem falar da filha viver com um homem que você não escolheu, mas você bate na sua mulher, seu merda?

Quase indiferente, o aldeão respondeu com naturalidade:

- Algumas mulheres precisam apanhar.

- Alguns homens também!

Sem se conter, Kanon deu um soco bem dado no homem, o qual caiu desmaiado no chão. Antínoco tentou detê-lo, mas levou outro e também foi ao chão. Dalila, sem saber o que fazer, colocou-se a chorar. Saga teve de segurar Kanon para que ele não matasse aos dois homens. Mesmo imobilizado pelo gêmeo, o mais moço não deixava de derramar sua fúria pelos lábios:

- Veja só! Nunca, jamais imaginei em minha vida que ia defender Dalila, a que quando menina eu detestei por querer a Saga, com tanta veemência! Isso não se faz, a pobre mulher nem tem como se defender, nem tem onde morar! O pai dela era doente desde que ela era adolescente!

Saga se surpreendeu. Jamais pensara que a moça que um dia fora quase "rival" de Kanon, e cujos ciúmes originaram o relacionamento de ambos, seria quando mulher defendida de forma tão firme.

O mais velho segurou o companheiro por mais um pouco, até a hora em que ele se acalmou e sentou num dos assentos, ainda ofegando. Saga foi até Dalila:

- Dalila, eu não acredito! Seu marido bateu mesmo em você?

- E o que é que a gente pode fazer...? Eu não tenho força pra revidar. E não tenho para onde ir, como dito...

- Você vai morar junto com sua filha e seu genro, para que seja protegida. E quanto a seu marido e o ex noivo de sua filha... serão impedidos de chegar sequer perto do Santuário. Estarão confinados a Rodório, por desacato.

- Senhor... Saga... eu ajudei minha filha a fugir, por não querer um destino igual ao meu para ela... mas por favor... eu não gostaria de vê-la convivendo com Ikarus sem ser casada pro resto de meus dias!

- Não se preocupe. Nós mesmos vamos casá-la. Agora fique tranquila, tome suas coisas e vá para a Casa de Gêmeos, sim? Um dos soldados a acopanhará.

Ela acenou afirmativamente, enxugou as lágrimas restantes e foi com o guarda buscar as coisas, para enfim ir à Casa de Gêmeos. Ao menos lá teria a companhia e compreensão da filha...

Saga abanou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Bem, Kanon... isso está dando mais trabalho do que deveria.

- Mas nós vamos superar. Esse camarada safado não vai passar por cima de nossa autoridade como Sacerdotes de Atena!

E assim, eles mandaram os guardas levarem Antínoco e Demétrius desacordados para a aldeia e lhs comunicarem o banimento do Santuário. Porém, aldeões poderiam ser muito mais agressivos do que pareciam, apesar de serem "meros homens comuns"...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_A casa caiu! E agora, como se dará o casamento da Dânae? _

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Os dias passaram. Houve alguns tumultos, mas nada de tão sério. Demetrius e Antínoco, quando acordaram, tentaram invadir o Santuário para reclamar Dânae, mas foram detidos pelos guardas. Dadas as circunstãncias sinistras, Kanon e Saga resolveram apressar o casamento dos jovens.

Durante alguns dias na semana, um dos gêmeos ou um guarda ia verificar como estava a situação da nova "familia" na casa. E estava relativamente bem; Ikarus, apesar de ser bastante jovem, tinha bastante responsabilidade e fazia direito seu trabalho. Era também muito atencioso com a sogra e com a noiva, dado que ambas estavam numa situação emocionalmente fragilizante: uma esperava um filho em momento inoportuno, e a outra estava momentaneamente separada do marido, o que significava a ruína e a desgraça para a maioria das mulheres de Rodório. Apesar de ainda ser um garoto, Ikarus desempenhava o papel de um homem.

Já Dalila e Dânae cuidavam da casa, faziam compras, conversavam... Dalila, sendo mãe experiente, dava dicas de como prosseguir com a gravidez da melhor forma possível à filha, evitando esforços desnecessários e possivelmente danosos.

Após dois meses nesta situação, amparados pelos gêmeos, os três se sentiram mais seguros para continuar tocando a vida, que afinal conrinuaria. Durante aquele período, Saga e Kanon não se mantiveram parados: informaram a situação para Atena, a qual compreendeu os motivos de urgência e pensou em organizar uma cerimônia simples de casamento, porém em um curto prazo.

- Em Rodório há muitas tradições - disse ela a Saga e Kanon - E uma delas é casar as noivas defloradas antes do tempo o mais rápido possível. Dalila pode não dizer nada, mas com certeza deve estar desgostosa com a situação.

- Senhora... - disse Saga, o que usualmente tomava a palavra primeiro - Eles não têm muitos recursos. E a família os está rejeitando... logo, não sei para quem, nem com que recurso, se faria este casamento.

- Ora, Saga... eu não os deixarei desamparados. Eu darei o vestido e o enxoval para Dânae. Quanto a público... que público melhor que eu, vocês e os Santos de Ouro?

O mais velho dos gêmeos sorriu. Sim... ela era realmente uma deusa bastante caridosa.

Logo no dia seguinte, Kanon, que era mais íntimo do pessoal, foi até a Casa de Gêmeos. Ikarus estava fora, mas Dânae a Dalila se encontravam cuidando das coisas. Elas o receberam muito bem, sendo ele o "padrinho" e ajudando como estava.

- E então? Estão se saindo bem? - o caçula dos gêmeos perguntou, num tom amigável.

- Estamos indo bem sim, senhor Kanon! - respondeu Dânae, animada já com a barriga um pouco proeminente - Não sei o que seria de nós sem a sua ajuda e a de seu irmão... eu lhes agradeço muito!

- Ah, tudo bem! Pra que é que a gente serve além de ajudar, né? Bem... eu e Saga andamos conversando com Atena, e ela nos disse que é melhor realizar o casamento de vocês logo. Afinal de contas, se o objetivo é esse, não é...? Melhor fazer logo.

Dânae sorriu, contente por poder casar, porém Dalila, mulher mais velha e já realista como era, suspirou pesadamente.

- Senhor... quem convidaremos para o casamento? O pai dela certamente não vai querer comparecer... Rodorio inteira vai repudiá-la...

- Convidamos os Santos de Ouro e um pessoal a mais. Ora! Não precisa ser festa cheia pra ser boa! Vamos lá, mesmo que só tenham dez pessoas, será melhor do que aquele bando de falso moralista de Rodório.

Dânae sorriu, um sorriso amarelo e sem graça. Era claro que uma adolescente desejaria uma festa muito mais cheia, com a aprovação do público em geral... mas Dalila pensava que daquele modo estava bom.

Enfim, dentro de uma semana, o vestido ficou preparado. Como Dânae casaria grávida, o vestido seria cor de rosa, e não branco¹. Quanto aos convidados, seriam apenas alguns Santos de Atena, Saga, Kanon e mais alguns soldados e guardas. Dalila estaria presente como "madrinha" do casal, enquanto os gêmeos seriam os "padrinhos". Atena presidiria a cerimônia junto com Saga.

A cerimônia fora marcada para dez dias após a confirmação com Atena. A barriga de Dânae teve de ser disfarçada no vestido, mesmo que todos já soubessem de sua situação.

Quando o dia chegou, a Casa de Gêmeos ficou bastante agitada. Ikarus não poderia ver a noiva vestida antes da cerimônia, logo ficou todo o dia com o mestre Kanon, e este lhe dava conselhos sobre como agir.

- Eu já casei, rapaz, então sei como é. Além, claro, de ser bem mais velho que você. Só isso já me confere alguma "vantagem", não? Pois bem. Dá nervoso mesmo, você acha que depois de passar da cerimônia algo vai mudar entre vocês... mas lembre-se: isso não importa de verdade! A cerimônia é mais pra ficar público, pra geral ver. Como "marco" do começo da vida em comum. O que vocês vivenciam é o que importa. Entendeu?

O jovem fez sinal que "sim". Kanon olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele, vendo que aquele rapaz crescera nos últimos meses mais do que nos cinco anos em que se conheciam. Afinal, cuidar de uma família não era mole... e apesar de ser mais experiente que o discípulo, Kanon tinha uma desvantagem em relação a ele: Ikarus sabia o que era esperar uma gestação ir adiante. Sabia o que era o peso de levar um bebê, um filho, para a vida, e ele, Kanon, jamais tivera nada disto. A paternidade por si só amadurecera o rapaz mais do que tudo.

- Bem, Ikarus... é isso aí. Quase tudo pronto, vamos lá? É só sairmos, Atena nos espera!

E, quando ambos sairiam para o casamento, repentinamente aparece Dalila, esbaforida. batendo na porta do recinto onde eles se encontravam.

- Minha sogra, senhor Kanon...! O que será que ela deseja?

- Acalme-se, talvez Dânae tenha passado mal por conta do nervoso, somado à gravidez. Deixa que eu vejo.

Kanon abriu a porta e viu Dalila quase branca.

- O que foi?

- Demetrius... ele juntou os homens de Rodório... e agora quer invadir o local onde será realizado o casamento de Dânae!

_To be continued..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Ao menos aqui no Brasil, antigamente (hoje não, hoje um monte de noiva casa de branco com barriga de 8 meses. RS!) as noivas que não casavam virgens tinham de vestir rosa, dado que branco era a cor da pureza. _

_Gente, me desculpem pelo atraso com as fics em hiatus. Infelizmente essa e a das criadas ficaram em hiatus mesmo... mas ao menos continuei! Rs!_

_Parte desse hiatus ocorreu por causa de uma gincana da qual estou participando, do fórum Need for Fic. Não sei se já repararam nas ficlets malucas mais novas, mas ao menos essa gincana serviu pra eu "mudar o disco" de só falar de gêmeos... rsssssss! _

_Em breve sai o capítulo final dessa fic. Sim, só terá mais um!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	5. Chapter 5

V

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kanon levantou imediatamente da cadeira.

- Como...? Quem aqueles aldeões pensam que são? O casamento está sendo patrocinado por Athena e eles têm essa ousadia?

Dalila demonstrava nervoso, porém... não sabia o que fazer. Ikarus levantou da cadeira e foi tentar acalmar ao mestre:

- Senhor Kanon, calma... eu... eu penso que pode haver uma solução para isto. Ao menos uma não tão violenta.

- É...? E qual seria?

- Eu não sei... mas acho que bater neles não adiantaria nada. Por que o senhor não pede a intervenção direta de Atena...? A ela ao menos eu creio que eles vão respeitar...!

- É uma boa idéia! Mas tem que ver uma coisa, Ikarus: e pra chegar lá no salão onde a cerimônia vai se realizar? O pessoal deve estar todo amontoado, nem quero imaginar!

- Não tem como mandar algum empregado? Ou ainda, um sinal pelo cosmo?

- O cosmo é a melhor solução! Pois afinal de contas, se mandar um criado, capaz de lincharem o coitado, ainda mais ele não sabendo lutar... é isso que vou fazer! Primeiro vou contatar o Saga, depois vou ver se mando um recado por cosmo!

Sendo assim, o gêmeo mais moço saiu do quarto, deixando Ikarus ao confortar a sogra, e foi falar com o gêmeo mais velho. O outro parecia já saber do que se tratava... e também decidiu pelo cosmo.

- A Atena eu duvido que eles não respeitem - disse ele, sem aparentar muita apreensão - E de qualquer forma, se os aldeões tiverem a ousadia de não respeitar a deusa, ela tem como ativar mecanismos de defesa, tais como os demais Cavaleiros e os guardas. Não será uma turba de homens comuns de Rodório que vai impedi-la de agir.

- Está certo! Vou lá dentro me concentrar pra passar o recado pra ela, Saga!

E, ao sair, Kanon deu um selinho de leve no companheiro, para se inspirar. O primogênito sorriu, e o deixou no recinto.

Assim que se fechou num dos quartos, Kanon se concentrou e conseguiu acessar ao cosmo de Atena. Ela o respondeu da maneira suave porém poderosa a qual seu cosmo usualmente apresentava.

"Senhora, aqui quem fala é Kanon. Parece que está ocorrendo uma espécie de rebelião por conta do casamento de Dânae..."

"Sim, Kanon, eu já fui avisada. Não se preocupe, descerei e falarei com eles."

"Obrigado senhora. E quanto aos noivos, e Dalila, e eu e Saga... quando poderemos nos dirigir ao recinto onde será realizada a cerimônia?"

"Eu contato vocês assim que tudo estiver resolvido.Não vai demorar! Apenas aguardem."

"Muito obrigado, senhora!"

Tendo o acordo sido feito, Kanon saiu do quarto e avisou a Saga a resolução da deusa. No entanto... Kanon não conseguia deixar de se sentir apreensivo e com vontade de, ele mesmo, resolver a situação com seus próprios punhos!

Porém, a deusa sabia muito bem o que fazer... e ela seria muito mais prudente do que o gêmeo de Saga, divina que era.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na frente do local onde seria realizada a cerimônia de casamento de Dânae, a turba encontrava-se descontrolada. Liderados por Antínoco, o ex-noivo de Dânae, e Demetrius, o pai dela, praticamente todos os homens de Rodório ameaçavam derrubar a porta do local caso não fossem atendidos em sua reivindicação - que era justamente conseguir Dânae de volta. Esperavam que tanto a noiva quanto o noivo já estivessem no local, portanto pensaram que seria mais fácil lidar com eles diretamente dali.

No entanto, logo Atena apareceu e se postou diante deles, sem nenhum sinal de medo. Todos os homens ficaram em silêncio, dado que ainda a respeitavam como deusa. Ela estava completamente arrumada para a cerimônia de casamento, e portanto causou-lhes ainda mais assombro.

- Senhores... em primeiro lugar, desejo-lhes boa tarde. O que os traz aqui?

Demetrius, sendo o pai da menina e mais velho que Antínoco, tomou a palavra primeiro.

- Divina Senhora, desculpe-nos por nos colocarmos de maneira tão insistente em frente a um recinto seu - porém a situação é deveras complicada! Veja, eu havia prometido a minha filha a Antínoco, isso anos atrás! E agora... vem esse molecote e a rouba do rapaz! E tudo isto acobertado pelos seus sacerdotes! Entenda, senhora, que todos os homens da vila se solidarizaram comigo! Pois eles sabem que deve ser um sofrimento muito grande ter a futura família de sua filha assim destruída - como de fato é!

A deusa escutava tudo impassível, sem nada dizer. Apenas processava as informações e as guardava para si própria. Somente quando Demetrius acabou foi que ela decidiu replicar:

- Pois bem. Senhor, o que pretende fazer com esse contingente tão grande de homens em frente ao local onde se realizará a cerimônia de casamento da moça?

- Impedir este ato nefasto de acontecer, ora! Antinoco quer a noiva, mesmo que ela espere o filho de outro homem. Entenda, senhora, que o casamento com esse sujeito que simplesmente raptou Dânae é ir contra todas as tradições de Rodório! Em nossa vila, todos sempre casaram dessa forma, e desfazer o contrato é algo que pode acabar com a nossa união! E o mais cruel é saber que minha mulher coopera com tudo isto!

A deusa fez uma pausa de alguns segundos após a fala do aldeão, ponderando sobre o que falar. Em seguida, tomou a palavra:

- Senhor Demetrius, apenas me responda uma coisa... sua filha, ela foi morar com Ikarus por vontade própria?

-...foi, senhora, porém...

- Se foi da vontade dela, e se é da vontade dela vir a se casar com Ikarus, por que o senhor quer forçar uma união infeliz, onde provavelmente até mesmo o filho dela não seria assim tão bem tratado por Antínoco, por não ser dele?

-...senhora, claro está que Antínoco a aceita nas condições que se apresentam!

- Aceita agora, mas após um tempo de convivência, quando as primeiras discussões aparecerem - e elas inevitavelmente aparecem... ela seria maltratada, mesmo que somente com palavras.

-...que seja, senhora, mas veja...! Ela desrespeitou a tradição, ela...

- Senhor Demetrius... pouco me importa a tradição. Ela, a moça, estava de pleno acordo com isto. E ele, o rapaz, não a raptou - ela saiu de casa para não casar completamente obrigada. Ora, por que a opinião dela pouco importaria num caso desses?

- Sempre foi assim, ao longo dos séculos! Os pais escolhem os noivos para a filhas!

- Que seja. Está na hora de quebrar essa tradição, e eu não permitirei que façam algo contra a vontade da moça, como se ela fosse uma boneca sem vontade ou personalidade!

A voz de Atena era feminina e juvenil, porém firme e ressoante. Ela, enfim, era deusa e tinha poder. A maioria dos homens se sentiu assombrado, porém Demetrius ainda estava determinado a levar aquilo tudo adiante.

- Senhora, caso não queira me entregar a minha filha... teremos de reagir!

- Caso o senhor reaja... serei obrigada a expulsá-los do Santuário, bem como proibi-los de viver nas cercanias de Rodório ou de qualquer outro lugar perto daqui! E se pensa que com apenas os homens que trouxe de Rodório conseguirá triunfar sobre mim... engana-se!

Os aldeões se assustaram, e pensaram que não era boa idéia contestar a deusa, porém... Demetrius ainda teimava. Como Atena viu que não teria solução, chamou aos guardas.

- Guardas! Dêem um jeito nos que se revoltarem. Pegue esse homem, esse Demetrius, bem como Antínoco que é assecla dele, e os despejem de Rodório. Caso haja resistência de mais gente, expulsem também! Expulsem a todos que resistirem!

Ao ouvir aquilo e ver os guardas já se acercando, muitos pensaram nas famílias e na vida inteira que fora desenvolvida em Rodório. E decidiram não levar aquilo adiante... porém, os poucos remanescentes foram detidos pelos guardas, e realmente expulsos de Rodório. Seus rostos ficaram marcados pelos guardas, os quais jamais os deixariam se aproximar num raio de quilômetros.

Enquanto era literalmente arrastado por dois guardas, Antínoco ainda gritava, desafiando Atena:

- Mesmo sendo deusa, não tem esse direito! Não, não tem! Oh, seu destino não ficará impune, por mais divina que seja...!

A moça nada respondeu, apenas observando-os partir... e balançando a cabeça, uma vez que não gostava de tomar esse tipo de atitude.

- É o jeito... bem, vou comunicar aos noivos que já podem vir!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assim que receberam o sinal da deusa de que o tumulto havia sido desfeito, Kanon respirou aliviado. Enfim, tomou a Ikarus e seguiu numa carruagem com ele. Saga ia na outra, com Dalila e Dânae. Haveria duas carruagens diferentes pois o noivo não poderia ver a noiva até a hora de subir ao altar.

Enquanto estava no veículo com o discípulo, Kanon não paraca de lhe dar conselhos. "Aja naturalmente, e não fique assim amuado! A rebelião acabou bem, deixe isso pra lá!"

E se ele estava daquela forma, Dânae então...

A moça se encontrava linda em seu vaporoso vestido cor de rosa, com um arranjo na cabeça, acompanhado por um véu também rosa, que pendia por seus ombros. Mas seu pensamento... estava longe.

- Mãe... por que meu pai tinha de ser assim? Queria tanto que ele estivesse presente em meu casamento... que ele enfim compreendesse...

A aldeã passou os braços pelos ombros da filha, com condescencência.

- É assim mesmo, filha... se ele não deixava de ter a opinião que tinha, foi a melhor coisa.

- Mãe... nós nunca mais veremos o papai de novo?

- Não sei... não sei, filha, porque acho que ele não nos perdoaria... e também creio que Atena acha melhor não mantê-lo mais aqui. E creio que sua decisão foi certa...

- Eu sei... mas não consigo deixar de me sentir triste por isso.

Dalila suspirou... e em seguida disse:

- Minha filha, quando você ficar um pouco mais velha, isso tudo será mais fácil de lidar. Em Rodório, meninas de quinze anos são dadas como adultas, porém... ainda são meninas mentalmente falando. Um dia... você crescerá e verá isso tudo com mais naturalidade.

- Entendo.

- Concentre-se em seu casamento, sim? Será bonito... tenho certeza de que será!

Enquanto mãe e filha falavam, Saga apenas observava... e pensava, silenciosamente, que talvez seria menos pior ser órfão "natural" do que órfão de pai vivo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assim que lá chegaram, Ikarus foi o primeiro a se posicionar na porta do recinto, ainda com Kanon falando alguma coisa. Quando enfim repararam nos convidados, se surpreenderam em ver que várias mulheres de Rodório lá se encontravam... afinal de contas, elas haviam tido uma reação, dado que também haviam casado forçadas... e a presença massiva delas não deixava de ser um protesto contra aquele sistema.

Logo, Atena se postou no altar. Saga seria o sacerdote auxiliar, então Kanon levaria Ikarus até a frente e o deixaria lá, para em seguida tomar seu lugar como "padrinho".

E assim foi. A cerimônia seria silenciosa, porém com bastante gente, contando as mulheres de Rodório. Ikarus sorriu ao ver todas aquelas mulheres ali, em solidariedade com sua noiva.

Quando chegaram ao altar, foi a vez de Dânae, a qual seria acompanhada ao altar por Dalila, sua mãe. Ao chegarem na porta, no entanto, Dânae quase chorou... enfim, ela tinha a solidariedade das suas vizinhas!

Ao verem Dânae e Dalila entrarem para a cerimônia, todas as mulheres aplaudiram efusivamente. Ambas sorriram ao ir ao altar, e quando chegaram, Dalila deu um abraço na filha e se postou ao lado de Kanon, a guisa de "madrinha".

"Quem diria!", pensou o gêmeo mais moço. "Quando moleque eu tive ciúmes dela, e agora sou padrinho de casamento da filha dela, junto com ela! A vida dá voltas..."

Assim sendo, o jovem casal ajoelhou no altar, ao que Atena se postou como líder da cerimônia. Todos lhe fizeram uma reverência, e em seguida ela começou enfim:

- Caros presentes! Estamos hoje aqui a fim de celebrar a união de Ikarus e Dânae. Tenho a vocês como minhas testemunhas, a Kanon e Dalila como padrinhos do casal, a Saga como meu sacerdote. Que se inicie a cerimônia!

Sendo assim, ela deu lugar a Saga, o qual, vestindo a túnica sacerdotal, tomou um pouco de água e aspergiu sobre o casal. Logo em seguida, recitou a eles os velhos juramentos:

- Dânae, você aceita a Ikarus como seu legítimo esposo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por toda a vida, até que a morte os separe?

Timidamente, a moça disse "sim", acenando ao mesmo tempo com a cabeça. A seguir, foi a vez do discípulo de Kanon.

- Ikarus, você aceita a Dânae como sua legítima esposa, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por toda a vida, até que a morte os separe?

O rapaz, que como Kanon bem constatara crescera bastante em caráter nos últimos meses, ergueu a fronte e percebeu que não fazia nada de errado. Ora, podia ter "tomado a moça" antes de casar com ela, porém isso a salvara de um casamento desastroso com outro homem. Portanto, ele disse "sim" em alto e bom som.

Saga sorriu aos dois jovens que tinham quase idade para serem seus filhos, e os abençoou afinal de contas:

- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher!

Nova onda de ovação varreu o recinto. Saga tomou as mãos de ambos os noivos e as uniu, fazendo com que eles se levantassem. Ambos assim o fizeram, e se abraçaram enfim, colocando as alianças um nas mãos do outro. Kanon também os felicitou, dizendo:

- Pronto, agora está tudo regularizado! É, não precisam ter vergonha! Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas, meus queridos!

Após várias felicitações e uma bênção final de Atena, o jovem casal se dirigiu para a festa, a qual seria modesta porém bem servida. As mulheres de Rodório, bem como os Santos de Ouro e Prata, deram presentes o suficiente para o enxoval dos noivos, e eles se sentiram amparados afinal.

A noite, enfim, acabou com danças típicas das mulheres de Rodório e muita comida grega - e até mesmo alguns dos Cavaleiros perderam a timidez e foram dançar! E assim, coroada de alegria, aquela festa foi a deixa para o início de uma união feliz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Casa de Gêmeos, com o final da disputa do pai de Dânae, já não servia mais para o casal. Ambos foram morar na vila dos Cavaleiros de Prata, e Atena fez uma ressalva sobre o fato de Cavaleiros não poderem ser pais. Dânae ficaria cuidando da criança, auxiliada por Dalila, a qual, já não querendo mais conviver com o marido, acabou indo morar definitivamente com a filha e o genro. Sentia ainda certo "pejo" por ser mulher separada, porém antes a filha e o neto, do que o marido que, de resto, nunca lhe fora muito cordial.

Com o passar dos meses, Dânae enfim deu à luz. Era o primeiro parto, logo não foi muito fácil. Mas ela era forte e conseguiu passar pela experiência sem maiores problemas.

O bebê era menina, e foi chamada de Helena, em referência à bela heroína que fora tão disputada.

Kanon, ao ver aquele bebê, ficou tão encantado... que logo lembrou a Saga daquela sugestão que fizera meses antes..

- E aí, Saguinha? O casalzinho novinho já tem um filho! E a gente?

- Ah, Kanon, pensei que tinha esquecido disso...!

- Não, não esqueci, oras! Vamos ter um filhinho...?

- Não sei, Kanon...! Vamos deixar isso em aberto por enquanto, OK?

Emburrado, o gêmeo mais moço teve de concordar... e acabou deixando pra lá. Mas um dia... ia cobrar pelo filhinho! Ah, se ia!

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Finalmente acabei! Estava devendo o final dessa fic faz tempo!_

_Enfim, gente... ao pessoal do fandom de Saint Seiya, desculpem o atraso com os nossos queridos gemeozinhos... mas uma coisa me pegou de surpresa no começo de julho..._

_Mana-sama._

_É sério, gente, dizem que no coração a gente não manda... e não manda mesmo. Não, não vou dizer que estou "apaixonada" pelo Mana como uma mulher se apaixonaria por um homem - não sou fangirl a esse ponto, de ninguém - mas putz, aquele cara é real? Nunca vi tanta coisa legal junta em alguém REAL. Gótico, feminino, crossdresser (um nome "bonito" pra travesti), metaleiro, estilista, faz symphonic metal... POXA! Pra quem tinha quase perdido a fé na humanidade, saber que existe alguém como ele é uma bênção._

_Daí pra começar a ter surtos infinitos com ele e os membros da ex-banda dele, não custou (com a banda atual nem fiz nada... rs!)_

_E dá-lhe yaoi numa fic imensa (Mizérable), que provavelmente será ainda maior que "Almas Gêmeas". Só que "Almas Gêmeas" foi escrita em quase três anos. "Mizérable" tem vinte e dois capítulos em menos de dois meses!_

_Nada disso estava nos meus planos. Não pretendia escrever fora de SS com tanto afinco, nem deixar meus amados gêmeos, meu ship preferido desde 2005, esperando desse jeito. Mas o Mana me surtou._

_Porque o Mana é real. oO_

_Tá, agora chega._

_De qualquer forma, não pretendo de forma alguma abandonar os meus gemeozinhos queridos. Eu sou fiel a um ship, e depois de seis anos não tem como largar. Só que agora eles vão ter que dividir espaço com o Visual Kei... rsssssss!_

_De qualquer forma, obrigada pela paciência!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
